


无名场景

by shunziqing



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 坑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灰雪静静飘落，那是随风刮来的灰烬。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无名场景

  
灰雪静静飘落，那是随风刮来的灰烬。  
  
几公里外，天网的有一个巢穴在爆炸后猛烈地燃烧着，火光冲天。他们面前的浅溪被映衬着，泛出金色的磷光。Marcus想要掬起一捧水，谁知全都从右手的金 属骨架中漏走，他自嘲地撇撇嘴。从第三次被燃烧弹烧掉手掌后，他就不再试图修复它了，至少这样就不用每次都疼上那么一回。知道自己是钢筋铁骨、火炼不坏的 后果就是，对皮肉不那么在意了，尤其是右手这种高危部位。  
  
于是他们的行程表就从：渗透、解除防御、修修补补、装炸弹、撤退、bang！变成：渗透、解除防御、装炸弹、撤退、bang！除非他的样子变得太过非人类，说来可笑，整个反抗军里对此真正在意的也只有他自己了吧。  
  
Marcus早预料到，自己的生活在他杀了那两个警察后就已结束。可他没料到的是，原来世界在他死后并没有停止崩坏。白云苍狗，沧海桑田，十五年前死刑室 里那一眼，竟成了他对人类文明的最后一瞥。醒来后的世界，上下颠倒了个个儿，人间变成地狱，机器掌控一切。到处都是硝烟、野火和绝望的灰烬，人们的眼神像 他的机械右手一样冰冷坚硬。可Marcus知道，在这场战争中，天网没有一丁点儿胜算，因为人类可以像机器一样思考，而机器却不能像人。这就是为什么天网 留下了他的大脑却指望他服从自己的命令，但只要他金属脑壳里那个三磅重的器官仍是原装的，他就仍然是人类。  
  
Marcus沉默地看着河水，绝望地想到自己肚脐下面三寸的部位，闭眼在心里默念十遍“我是人类”才稍微觉得好受一点儿。  
  
他睁开眼，然后看到了他重生以来所见过的，最美的景象：John Conner赤裸着上身，站在齐膝深的金色河水中。他的肩膀在流血，火光映在他身上，让他看起来像某种受伤的神祇——带着勃朗宁和战术匕首的。  
  
Marcus觉得简直糟糕透顶，也许天网到底还是对他的大脑动了手脚，不然他怎么会——在所有人中——对着John Conner，反抗军首领，*救世主*，情难自己，热得像火硬得似铁，而他甚至从未觉得渴或者饿过！  
  
Marcus伸出手，还没碰到眼前的男人，就被冰冷的枪口抵住了下巴。他也不理睬，一只手握住那人红肿的肩膀，一手托着他上臂，轻轻使力——关节发出 ‘咔’的一声轻响。Conner握枪的手连抖都没抖，他只是垂下眼，把枪插回枪套。就在Marcus以为他要转身离开的时候，他低低说了一句：  
  
“小心短路。”  
  
花了整整十秒的时间，Marcus才反应过来，John 草他妈的Conner刚刚开了个玩笑。  
  
他脸上的表情凝固成一个怪异的模样，完全不知道该做何反应才好。并且，根本完全不好笑。  
  
正在不知如何是好的时候，他的身体先一步做出了选择：Marcus拉回往岸边走去的Conner，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，吻住了那双嘴唇。  
  
出人意料的是，Conner的嘴唇尝起来和它们看上去截然不同，柔软得不可思议。Marcus左手抚过光裸的腰背，右手勾在他颈后，机械手指搔弄着短短的发茬，用不着皮肉来感觉，他就知道那儿的汗毛正一根根直立着。

 

 

 


End file.
